


Worn Out

by merelypassingtime



Series: Symbrock Outings [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crack, Dialogue-Only, I'm Sorry, Other, Venom is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 05:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: It is rarely good to get a phone call in the middle of the night, but Anne ends up glad she answered.





	Worn Out

**Author's Note:**

> I am really sorry for this. Writing dialog only pieces is like crack for me.

(ringing)

(Blearily) Hello?

Oh! Hi, Anne.

Eddie? What the hell? It is 3am.

Yeah, I know. Sorry. 

So help me, if this is a drunk dial...

No, no. Stone cold sober, I promise.

Then why the hell did you call me?

Well, I only got the one phone call and I don’t trust anyone else.

One call? Oh fuck Eddie, are you in jail again?

Again?! I haven’t been in jail in, er, months.

So sorry! I can see you’ve really turned over a new leaf and don’t need my help. Goodnight, Eddie…

No! Wait, Annie!

Yes?

(sighs) Okay, yeah. I’m in jail again, and I need your help.

Okay. So, what’d you do this time, Eddie?

Nothing! It wasn’t my fault!

Yeah, it never is. That’s your problem, nothing’s ever your fault.

Not the time for that Anne. Are you going to help me or not?

Fine. Tell me what happened. Did you run a red light? Break into another shady business? (deep sigh) Bite off someone’s head?

What? No! We don’t do that!

(Heavy silence)

Okay, not much, and certainly not this time.

Then what?

(mumbles)

Sorry, I missed that.

...public nudity…

…

Anne?

…

Okay, you can stop laughing.

(snort) No. No, I really can’t.

Oh, come on. It’s not that funny.

Yeah, it is. How naked are we talking? Like public urination naked or full on ‘nothing but a smile’?

Er… Well, I wasn’t smiling at the time.

…

Stop laughing! Oh, god. Is that Dan laughing too? Am I on speaker?!

Why the hell were you naked, Eddie?

Take me off speaker first.

No. You woke Dan up too, he deserves to hear this. Why were you naked?

Well, so, a few weeks ago I was running late-

Like usual.

Hey, do you want to hear this or not? 

Yeah, sure. Continue.

So, I was running late to a meeting and Vee offered to make himself into a suit so I could go right to it without changing.

He can do that?

Really well it turns out. He can make himself look like any sort of fabric and he fits great.

Huh. Handy.

Yeah, really handy. So, knowing that, well…

You just stopped doing laundry and started wearing your boyfriend all the time.

He’s not my… You know what, yeah. I’ve been wearing my stupidly jealous and possessive boyfriend for a few days until tonight on the train he decided for NO GODDAMN REASON that I was looking too much at the woman in the next seat and disappeared.

….

And the laughter is back. Great. So helpful.

Sorry. So, Venom disappeared, leaving you naked?

As the day I was born.

I can see how that’d be a problem on the train.

Yeah.

And where is Venom now?

Still sulking like a baby.

Leaving you naked?

No. The cops gave me a towel.

(Snicker) You’re in jail in just a towel.

It’s not funny.

No, it’s hysterical.

Glad you’re amused. Why don’t you get some bail money and come down and laugh at me in person.

Oh, I will. In about seven hours.

What?! But Anne!

No, I’m not dragging my happy ass out there in the middle of the night. I’ll be there in the morning.

No, Annie, please…

Goodnight, Eddie.

Wait!

(click)


End file.
